Maximum Ride: My God, My Life Sucks
by MaeMae xD
Summary: So, Max and the flock move in with Dr. Martinez and Ella, and start going to school. No worries, right? Why do Fang and Max drift apart? What the hell is with Red-Head Wonder II? Fax and Eggy, so far. Very, very crapy summary, I know. Rating: T
1. So Unfair

**Maximum Ride: My God, My Life Sucks. Chapter One.**

**(Title may change soon)**

* * *

Oh, my _god_. Please, some_one_: Kill. Me. _Now_. No joke.

I already _know _all of this shit! Trust me, you're kind of forced to if you have to take care of seven — okay, more like _six_ because Fang does as he pleases, and five if you take away Total (our talking [very annoying] dog) — mutant bird-kids. So, why do I have to take care of a _potato_? Kids are one thing, simple and clean (mostly), but _potatoes?_ I mean, seriously, get real. I'll eat one before I'll play _mommy_ with it.

Why did I feel like I was going to fail this class? Simple.

Because: a) I so can't look at a potato without thinking: Oh, look, _dinner_, b) I have to keep finding escape routes from Jimmy (my personal "stalker,") because he has the class next door, c) Fang is in this class (no sweat; I can handle that) but; d) Fang is in this class and **flirts **with Red-Head Wonder II, e) I'm an (obviously) anti-social "smart-aleck" that is paranoid of almost _everyone. _There you have it. Wait — no. No, you don't! f) I have _wings_. There, **now** you have it.

"Miss. Ride," Mrs. Love (I know, weird name, right?) coughed. "Miss. Ride, would you please stop staring off into space and _listen_ for once? Or would you like a detention?"

Che, bitch. "Huh? What'd ya say? I wasn't listening," I said honestly, shaking my head out of "space," as she called it.

Soft giggles echoed throughout the room, and Mrs. Love seemed to hate that. "Miss. Ride, stop trying to go for the laugh, and pay attention!"

Weird thing was, I wasn't trying to go for the laugh. So, of course, this made me mad. "_Sorry_, please, _continue_. I'm sure we all _love_ the sound of your _lovely_ voice going on and on and on and _on_."

The whole class (of course, minus Fang, who gave me a disappointed frown) burst out laughing.

"Enough!" Mrs. Love yelled, checks turning red. "_Enough_! Maximum Ride, you have an office referral. Go, _now_!"

Gosh, touché much?

I did a quick gasp, putting my hand over my mouth. "T-t-t-the _office_?" The other students started laughing harder. "W-o-w. Your punishment is to make me walk seven yards, open a door, sit in a chair for thirty minutes 'waiting,' then go in a room and get 'lectured,' for twenty more minutes? Oh, my god. I _swear_, I'll never, ever do it again."

I did a quick 360 with my eyes, and everyone was laughing, holding onto their stomach (and, you guessed it, Fang was just rolling his eyes at me). What do you know: I _can_ be the life of the party.

Mrs. Love looked like a mixture of mad and embarrassed, giving me the oh-so-famous "I-so-wish-I-could-hit-you-right-now," look.

"Just leave, now." She said, point a chubby finger towards the door. Like I needed directions, lady.

I stood up, swinging my hand-me-down plain black backpack (first Iggy, then Fang, now me) over my shoulder and headed out the door, graping the orange slip from Mrs. Love's hand along the way.

"Maximum, you forgot your baby." Mrs. Love called.

I groaned heading back into the room and took my (stupid, stupid) _potato_ and left. My eyes catching Red-Head Wonder II curling her hair with her index finger and smiling like a goofball at Fang while he talked. I inwardly groaned, heading out the door. Sure, he'll talk to the _bimbo_, but not to me. I mean, its not like I'm _jealous _or anything. Just annoyed. Yeah, _very, very_ annoyed.

* * *

So, yeah. I bet y'all are all wondering: What the flip is Maximum (THE Maximum) Ride doing in school? Well, that's simple. We (the flock and I) destroyed Itex and everything, and instead of kicking it back on a deserted island like Fang and I had planned, we were living with my mom and Ella at their house and going to _school_. We even built a six-roomed hut-like-thing connected to the house. Sounds fun, right? Well, _wrong_.

(I seem to make lists a lot now, huh?)

Because:

1) I have a stalker that is _obsessed_ with me.

2) The teachers act as if they can control me, and naturally, I retort back.

3) I get sent to the office/detention/*****RAC so much that they know me by _name_.

4) I hardly have any friends (I could care less, though).

5) The pops (or the populars) sucked up Fang and ditched Iggy, Ella, and me (again, I could care less).

6) Fang _let_ them ditch us.

7) Fang and I have become really distant.

8) Fang and Red-Head Wonder II **flirt** _all_ the time.

9) Iggy and Ella make lovey-dovey eyes at each other _all-the freaking-time_. (Even though Iggy is _blind,_ he seems to know when she's staring at him, because he stares right back!)

10) Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge don't seem to need me anymore.

I know, I know. I shouldn't mope around and complain about how sucky life is, but it's just _unfair_. I mean, I saved the whole freaking world, right? I lived in a fucking cage most of my life, right? I kicked the whitecoats butts, right? I dealt with the whole half-brother-tried-to-kill-me-yet-I-saved-him-even-though-it-spilt-apart-my-flock-thing, right? Then, why can't I handle this, then? I'll tell you why: because I DESERVE A BREAK! But, nooo. Everyone decides that _now_ is a good time to flip on me! So _typical_.

Well, you know what? I'm tired of this.

I took a sharp left, heading in the opposite direction of the office, ripping up the stupid slip along the way.

Let's see them try to stop me now.

I took of my big, black baggy jacket (another hand-me-down) and stuffed into my backpack, reviling my dark blue tank top with slits in the back. Ah, sweet freedom.

I ran through the bulletproof glass doors of the school and took a quick left, heading to Fang's last period door, and ditched my backpack up in the tree, knowing he'll look there one way or another and took of running to the school's garden, taking flight.

_Freedom. Sweet, sweet freedom. _

See ya later, losers. Won't miss ya.

* * *

***RAC: Its a stupid little "program" that they do if you break a certain rule a certain amount of times. They basically just pull you out of your regular classes and stuck you in a big, boring room filed with other kids, and force you to be quiet all day and don't move.**

* * *

**Yeah, I guess, I hope y'all liked it. I just got bored and decide to type this. I _might _continue this. It really just depends. I guess.. **

**But, if I do decide to continue this, don't get your hopes up. I'm not going to update regularly. Its just going to be a random thing. I've too much on my plate right now, I just got bored.**


	2. Jack In The Box

**Maximum Ride: My God, My Life Sucks. Chapter Two.**

**(Title may change soon)**

* * *

_**Where The Last Chapter Left Off At:**_

_I ran through the bulletproof glass doors of the school and took a quick left, heading to Fang's last period door, and ditched my backpack up in the tree, knowing he'll look there one way or another and took of running to the school's garden, taking flight._

_Freedom. Sweet, sweet freedom. _

_See ya later, losers. Won't miss ya._

* * *

Ah, flying. I haven't been able to do this for months. I've almost forgotten how great it felt. Just the wind and me; no worries, no problems, no people. No weird thoughts; no sudden rage-fest; no complete bored-ness. No rules, no curfew. No stupid, little inconsiderate people who take me for granted..

My rigth hand curled into a fist at this thought.

Stupid.

I took in a deep breath of fresh air. Maybe I should never go back.

I looked down below me.

"Woah," I thought out loud. "I've must've gone far… There are so many lights!"

* * *

Fang walked down the hall, heading towards the nearest exit. Finally, he can go home.

He let out an annoyed sigh. What was the point of that stupid math test? He'll never use it. There's no point behind it, just another way to torcher these students.

Another sight escaped his lips.

Why the hell can't she just keep her big mouth shut? Stupid Max. She just had to smart-off to Mrs. Love, didn't she? How was Fang supposed to keep her out of trouble if she's always in the office? Dr. Martinez is going to be pissed off. No, not at Max — at him. Very fair, right? She has got to be kidding him. Who can actually keep Max in line? Nobody, that's who. But, she is just so freaking hot smarting off to —

Let's ignore that.

Fang pushed the safety door open to find Ella and Iggy waiting outside by the big oak tree. What lovebirds, why don't they just make it official?

Wait —

Max is usually the first one here. Where is she?

"Hey, where's Max?" Fang asked, looking around the front of the highschool.

Ella looked up startled and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I thought she was with you."

Fang raised one of his dark eyebrows. What was that suppose to mean? Max and him haven't hung out together since before they got here. Everyone, well, mainly Fang and Max, have been.. drifting apart.

"Yeah, Fnick. She wasn't here when we got here, like she usually is." Iggy commented, still staring at Ella, even though he can't see her. When will they confess?

"Huh? She got sent to the office in third, though." Fang replied, still slightly confused.

Did she skip the office and leave then? No, she would have at least motioned it to Ella, since she is an office-aid third period.

"So, did she walk ahead of us, or is she still in the building?" Iggy asked.

Fang looked around the school yard, doing a 360 scan, as usual. Ella sighed and leaned against the tree, tapping the rhythm of a choir song on it. "So, are we going to wait, or walk ahea — AHH!"

"What? What is it, Ella?!" Iggy asked, freaking out.

A black backpack had fallen from the tree, landing a foot in front of a startled Ella.

"What the hell is that?!" She asked, obviously freaked out.

"What? What's going on?" Iggy asked, annoyed.

"Its okay, Ig — Jeff. A backpack just almost fell on me." She replied, putting a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down. Max would of seen that one coming. She always sees stuff like this.

Fang bent down and examined the material. "It's… Max's."

"Really? Did she fly?" Ella asked in a hushed whisper.

"She flew. Let's go." Fang answered blankly, throwing the backpack over his shoulder.

"'Kay! C'mon, Jeff, let's go." Ella said, tapping twice on Iggy's hand.

* * *

I landed in a dark ally twenty yards away from the opening of a _huge_ mall out in the middle of a _huge_ city.

Wow, if only Angel and Nudge were here, they'd be bouncing off the walls.

--

I walked out of a skateboarding store — I think the name was Zumiez? — readjusting the blue and black checkerd jacket I'd just bought, making it more comfortable around the winged-area of my back.

"Oh, my god! They have a Jack in the Box!" I practically screamed, running over to the small stand.

A few strange glances where shot at me, but I ignored it. You kind of get used to it if you spent your young years in a cage getting poked with needles.

I tightened my hold on my Maximum Ride bank card. (Yes, I still had it. I kept it with me for emergencies) I need to forget about all of that stuff.. but who can?!

"Welcome to Jack in the Box, how may I help you?" a frizzy red-headed teenager with bad acne asked, flashing me an awkward smile with his braces flashing in the yellow light.

Eww..

"Uh.." _You could try not smiling.. _"I'll have the whole left side of the menu with an extra-large *****Suicide Drink, please." I said, smiling slightly. Have I mentioned how much I _love_ Jack in the Box?

The guy gave me an uncertain glance.

"Um, three large curly fries as well, please." I tried filling the gap; but he still seemed unable to get it.

He quirked up a nasty looking eyebrow at me, clearing his throat, looking behind me at the line beginning to form. "A..._what_?!"

"Suicide Drink, three large, please."

"And.. a 'Suicide Drink,' is — what exactly?" Stupid, stupid person. Don't you _dare insult _the Suicide Drink! He _quoted_ the Drink! How dare he!

"A drink filled up with every drink on the machine." I said in 'duh,' voice, smirking slightly at his weirded out look.

Thirty minutes later I got four trays of food and sat down in a small both towards the back, by the door (just in case).

Ah, can someone say: _yum_. Best part was: it was _mine_. No one elas. I didn't have to share.

This is the start of a beautiful night.

* * *

***Suicide Drink: This is a drink I always get whenever I go out to eat or something. You fill a cup with every drink on the soda machine. I recommend y'all trying it. ;D**

* * *

**Yeah.. I just completed this chapter awhile ago. I know its short; deal with it. I was bored so I decided to continue.**

Review if I should continue..

* * *

laters.


End file.
